mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoeker
Zoeker, is the adoptive son of Creator and older adoptive brother of Boat (Robot). Zoeker is the guardian and the item manager of Creator's Boats and one of its main inhabitants. History Unlike the other robots, it's currently unknown if Zoeker was created by either Colin or James. What's known is that Zoeker was created to manage the Boats and take care of all its weapons and other objects. Since Creator became the boss of the Boats, Zoeker has remained by his side. As one of its main inhabitants he's in charge of finding items/objects for Creator to use. This includes items already present on the Boats as well as locating specific new parts. On the other hand, he's also the Boats guardian and protector. Whenever required, he's a capable combatant who is more than able to hold his own against the most powerful and dangerous foes. Personality A gentle and nice guy who follows orders from Creator. He’s also mild and hasty and not scared. He’s also a good teacher and rather wise due to his calm nature. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Zoeker possesses incredible physical strength and is considerably stronger than Creator and X2 physically. He has shown to physically go toe to toe with opponents like The General and Rat. He can easily hold two opponents in the air simultaneously and then throw them forcibly to the ground or away. Enhanced Durability: Zoeker has shown to be highly durable and is capable of withstanding powerful attacks and other assaults. Enhanced Agility: Zoeker is surprisingly agile despite his great bulk. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly and effectively dodge attacks easily. Enhanced Reflexes: Zoeker also possesses a great reaction speed, allowing him to react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. He can dodge attacks, catch objects in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks and catch falling objects. Flight: Zoeker is capable of flight but due to his considerable bulk he's notable slower in flight than X2 and Boat (Robot). Nonetheless, he can fly in the air continuously and without rest. Enhanced Smell: Zoeker possesses a natural keen smell, making him able to detect specific persons, objects and places, locate the origin and track targets with nothing but his proboscis. At the least, he can track the last location someone has been, even those who are deceased. Sensory Tracking: Zoeker can locate other people and/or objects by using his proboscis which acts like a nose. Through this, he can find their location and sense the environment. He can apparently "sniff" their DNA and therefore their scent. With objects and other items, he can also sniff their "scent". He can track something more easily if he has a sample of it. Long-Range Tracking: Zoeker can track others down easily over long distances via his proboscis through their scent. He can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old, and even from those who've been trapped or captured. He's also able to find almost anyone or anything regardless of wherever the desired subject happens to be at the moment on Earth. Multiple Arms: Zoeker is notable for having four arms, that are able to combine into two arms to enhance his physical powers. With his four arms, he can easily wield and lift more objects at once without getting tired. While also being able to block attacks to a degree. Ball/Fist Attacks: Zoeker can perform a variety of ball and fist attacks. He can perform moves like Zap Cannon and Focus Blast and physical moves like Dynamic Punch, Mega Punch and the elemental punches. His regular punches are powerful enough to smash through thick brick walls easily. Appendage Generation: Zoeker is capable of generating his arms and his proboscis when they're severed. He seems to sustain no harm when they're cut off and seems to completely heal whenever they have regenerated. Attack Blocking: Zoeker is capable of blocking attacks when his ability is active. Because of his bigger and bulkier arms, he can literally smash through attacks and endure them more easily. He can also use his larger arms to protect him from many attacks and sustain little to no damage. Weapon Proficiency: Zoeker has access to Creator's weapon arsenal. Meaning he's able to use various weapons and wield them with incredible skill in battle or any other given situation. He has shown to prefer heavy artillery-like weapons for ranged combat which he also wields with great skill and accuracy. With his four arms, he can wield four weapons at once. Signature Moves Zoeker's signature moves are: *'Zoeker Cannon': Zoeker's proboscis generates dark crimson and black energy which is then fired as a dark crimson beam of energy with dark black energy around it at the opponent. *'Double Fist': Zoeker punches his fists together and becomes surrounded by a dark crimson aura. His fists than become engulfed in the same but brighter crimson aura and he charges towards his opponent and punches them with incredible force. Special Ability Zoeker's special ability is Coat of Arms. Zoeker's ability grants him the following attributes: *'Strength Enhancement': Zoeker's physical strength is enhanced greatly allowing him to casually overpower beings with similar like strength such as Meko and Neko. *'Attack Enhancement': Zoeker's attacks are also enhanced while also allowing him to perform two moves at once such as Shadow Ball and Zap Cannon or Thunder Punch and Ice Punch. Performing two moves simultaneously however reduces the attack's performance speed by 40% but enhances its power output four times. *'Attack Blocking': Because of his bigger and bulkier combined arms, Zoeker can block incoming attacks and sustain little to no damage. It does prevent him however form performing some attacks however with his arms. Zoeker's ability can be constantly active without draining any of his stamina. Whenever he activates or deactivates his ability, he briefly becomes surrounded by a lighter crimson aura. Weaknesses/Resistances Proboscis Reliance: When his body is separated from his proboscis, Zoeker can’t find objects and/or people anymore. Though his proboscis can grow back whenever it's cut off. Separated Arms: When his arms are separated, Zoeker's attacks are less powerful but they're performed much quicker. It also reduces his overall physical strength. Limited Item Locating: Zoeker cannot find every single item, objects or person he wants. Also he cannot locate objects or persons who are in another dimension if he isn't present in said dimension. His finding powers can also be obscured by powerful technical and magical means. Trivia *Zoeker is the only character who has an ability that his active seemingly constantly. **On the other hand, Zoeker is the only character whose ability is "on" most of the time. Rarely turning it off and only when he preferably wants to wield more weapons. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Guardians Category:Supporting Characters